Interlude
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Cerita kecil tentang apa yang terjadi setelah jurnal Charlie selesai.


Halo! Di sini Shuukou Jin, senang bisa menemuimu lagi!  
Akhirnya season kelima Grimsborough dirilis juga~ Aku senang sekali melihat Protagonis kembali ke kampung halamannya dan bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lama (terutama Jones!). Memang ke sananya auto nangid gara-gara salah satu teman lama dibunuh sebelum sempat Protagonis menemuinya (identitas dirahasiakan karena spoiler), tapi overall sweet banget!

Sayang sekali pihak resmi tidak menjabarkan apa yang terjadi di antara season 4 dan 5, jadi dengan fan fiksi ini aku berusaha menjembatani kedua season tersebut. Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini

* * *

Interlude  
by Shuukou Jin

"Dan ... selesai." Archer menutup jurnal tua yang dipegangnya; berisi petualangan-petualangan Charles Dupont bersama Regu Terbang di kota Concordia. "Tidak kusangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti itu."  
"Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat anaknya lahir, kemudian ia harus menjadi korban kekejaman Lawson." Aku berkomentar, "Tunggu, kalau Charles terbunuh, maka siapa yang menulis halaman-halaman terakhir jurnal ini?"  
"Kurasa Maddie. Lihat, ini pasti tanda tangannya."  
"Ooh, benar juga."

Aku menyeruput kopi yang dibuatkan Archer, sedikit kebingungan. Dunia telah aman saat ini, dan SOMBRA telah musnah. Ingrid juga memutuskan untuk membubarkan Biro—sejujurnya aku merasa terpukul karena hal itu, namun apa boleh buat—. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Yah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hidupku akan seperti ini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku diterima sebagai opsir baru di sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu besar, mengurusi kasus-kasus sederhana. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku menduga bahwa aku akan memusnahkan organisasi yang berjalan ratusan tahun, mengalahkan superkomputer ganas, dan menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman sindikat teroris internasional.

Ah, kota itu.

Sudah hampir lima tahun aku meninggalkan kota bernama 'Grimsborough' itu. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kondisi kota tersebut saat ini setelah kekuasaan Crimson Order runtuh? Siapa yang menggantikan Howard Johnson sebagai walikota, dan siapa yang meneruskan posisi kepala polisi setelah Samuel King tiada? Apakah kota itu menjadi lebih indah sekarang, atau malah sebaliknya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus meletup di kepalaku, menuntut jawaban.

"Oi, kenapa melamun?" ucap Archer, menepuk bahuku.  
Aku meletakkan cangkir yang kupegang dan berujar, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat kenangan lama saja. Selain itu, aku juga bingung mengenai apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ... Biro dibubarkan."  
"Begitu, ya ... sebnarnya aku juga sedih karena Biro harus bubar." timpalnya, "Tapi, setidaknya kita dapat mengejar mimpi masing-masing."  
"Mimpi masing-masing, ya." gumamku, menghabiskan kopi tersebut. "Kurasa aku bisa mengadaptasi petualanganku menjadi sebuah buku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu ingin menerbitkan buku karyaku sendiri."  
"Ide bagus! Kalau boleh, nanti aku minta buku edisi pertama, ya? Untukku gratis, kan?"  
"Beli dulu."  
"Ayolaaah! Aku ini teman dekatmu!"  
"Kalau kau memang teman dekatku, kau harusnya mendukung usahaku ... Cara paling utama untuk mendukung usaha seorang penulis adalah dengan membeli buku karyanya."  
"Terserah deh ..."  
"Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu—" Perkataanku terputus saat mendengar nada dering ponselku. "Tunggu sebentar, Archer …. Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?"  
"Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." Di seberang sana, orang itu menjawab dengan antusias. Suaranya begitu familiar, namun aku tidak ingat kapan aku mendengar suara seperti ini. Ah, mungkin ini hanya deja vu.  
"Umm, maaf, tapi siapa ini?" Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Nomor yang menghubungiku saat ini tidak ada dalam daftar kontakku; bagaimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselku?  
"Kau tidak ingat? Ini aku, David Jones. Partnermu selama di Kepolisian Grimsborough." Ia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku baru saja ganti nomor ponsel, nanti hubungi nomor ini saja jika ada perlu."

Aku terdiam. Pantas saja suaranya terasa tidak asing! Dalam hati aku merasa bahagia; ternyata ia masih mengingatku. Ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa suara partner pertamaku itu?

"Jones? Jadi ini kau?" seruku, "Maaf, tadi aku tidak mengenalimu ... habis sudah lama sekali aku tidak menelponmu!"  
"Kau ini, dulu aku berusaha menelponmu berkali-kali. Kukira kau sudah lupa dengan teman-teman di Grimsborough." Jones menggerutu.  
Aku terkekeh. "Ayolah, kau tahu sendiri kalau pekerjaanku di Pacific Bay dan Biro jauh lebih berat. Banyak sekali kasus-kasus rumit yang harus aku tangani. Oh iya, ada masalah apa sampai kau butuh bantuanku? Apa Grimsborough dalam bahaya? Apa masih ada anggota SOMBRA yang belum tertangkap?"  
"Oi, oi, jangan khawatir. Semua baik-baik saja di sini." ucapnya, berusaha menenangkanku. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau ada kesibukan setelah Biro dibubarkan?"  
"Tidak juga. Paling, aku berencana untuk menerbitkan sebuah buku. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Kau tahu, saat ini Kepolisian Grimsborough sangat membutuhkan seorang detektif. Jadi ... apa kau berminat untuk kembali ke Grimsborough dan menjadi detektif di kepolisian kecil kami?"  
Mendengar hal itu, aku semakin terkejut. I-ini bukan mimpi, kan? "Serius, Jones?"  
Ia tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu?"  
"Kalau begitu, jawabanku adalah 'ya'!" Aku mengangguk mantap. "Lagipula, aku memang ingin pulang ke kampung halamanku."  
"Pilihan yang bagus! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bekerja denganmu lagi!"  
"Aku juga." gumamku. "Tapi, sepertinya aku hanya bisa pulang 4 hari yang akan datang ... tidak apa-apa, kan?"  
"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti temui aku di kantor distrik Fairview, ya."  
"Distrik Fairview? Di mana itu?"  
"Dulunya Pusat Keuangan bagian barat. Sekarang beberapa distrik di Grimsborough dipecah, mungkin awalnya akan membingungkan bagimu. Nanti aku jelaskan lagi."  
"Dimengerti. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu 4 hari lagi, David."  
"Sampai nanti."

Aku segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Benar-benar tidak terduga. Aku memang berencana untuk pulang ke Grimsborough untuk memulai proyek bukuku, tapi sepertinya proyek itu harus kutunda dulu; perjuanganku menumpas kriminalitas kiranya belum cukup sampai di sini.

Mendadak, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala. Kurasa boleh juga kalau aku mengajak Archer untuk berangkat ke Grimsborough dan menjadi detektif swasta di sana. Lagipula, aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya pada Jones; kira-kira bagaimana jadinya jika mereka berdua bekerja sama?

"Oi, Archer, apa kau berminat untuk ikut denganku ke Grimsborough?" sahutku.  
"Ke sana? Untuk apa?" Ia menatapku, keheranan.  
Aku mulai menjelaskan. "Pekerjaanku di Grimsborough tidak akan mudah. Kupikir aku akan membutuhkan seorang ahli penyamaran ... bagaimana, apa kau berminat? Tidak usah jadi anggota resmi kepolisian, jadi detektif swasta pun tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan aku pilihkan apartemen yang bagus."  
Archer berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Tawaran yang bagus, tapi maaf ... tidak bisa. Sama sepertimu, aku juga rindu rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Los Angeles."  
"Sayang sekali." balasku, kecewa. "Tapi tidak masalah, itu adalah hakmu."  
"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku saja, ya." Ia menepuk bahuku.  
"OK, Jack."

Malam semakin larut, namun aku dan Archer malah tidak bisa tidur. Pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk main monopoli sepanjang malam. Mungkin inilah kenangan terakhir yang dapat aku ciptakan di Biro. Satu lagi perpisahan membayang, tapi pertemuan kembali menanti di depan mata. Perputaran takdir memang unik, ya.

* * *

Empat hari kemudian.

Aku memasuki kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough distrik Fairview, sedikit merasa canggung. Sesekali aku bertanya pada diri sendiri: apa aku siap untuk ini? Akan tetapi, atmosfer hangat yang kuterima menyatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sebagian di antara petugas yang ada di sini rupanya masih mengingatku. Mereka menyambutku hangat, sesekali memuji prestasiku di Biro. Aku menepis pujian mereka dengan halus, karena semua itu tidak akan mungkin jika aku tidak memperoleh pengalaman berharga di kepolisian ini. Seusai melepas rindu dengan mereka, aku segera emohon diri dan menuju lantai 3. Aku masih ingat betul, di sanalah Jones mengajakku untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan Rosa Wolf; kasus pertama yang kutangani. Dan sekarang, di sanalah aku akan menemuinya lagi.

"Permisi," sapaku pelan, begitu sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, namun kurasa itu wajar karena sekarang masih cukup pagi. Tadi saja baru sedikit yang datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria datang ke ruangan ini. Ia tampak gagah dengan jaket kulit cokelat yang dikenakannya, namun yang paling mencuri perhatianku adalah seragam toska klasik di balik jaket tersebut. Fitur wajahnya juga sangat familiar; rambut cokelat gelap dalam model _spiky_ , iris biru langit, dan sebuah tambahan baru berupa cambang tipis _,_ sungguh menambah kesan dewasa _._

Aku terperanjat. Itu dia, orang yang kukenal sebagai partner pertamaku. Dan aku hanya bisa diam saat ia menyapaku seolah aku hanya pergi selama satu hari.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi!"

End

* * *

A/N: OK fam maybe that's all~ Kuharap fan fiksi kecil ini memuaskan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat aku harapkan.

With love, Shuukou.


End file.
